2AM
by SOM-house
Summary: "YeSung se retourna dans son lit. Il avait froid et ressentait un grand vide à côté de lui. Il tendit le bras et caressa le drap vide à côté de lui. Il était froid. Il soupira. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil. Il était 2heures. Où était-il passé ?"-Y/H-


Auteur : LiaSun

Pairing : YeChul

Rating : M

YeSung se retourna dans son lit. Il avait froid et ressentait un grand vide à côté de lui. Il tendit le bras et caressa le drap vide à côté de lui. Il était froid. Il soupira. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil. Il était 2heures. Où était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas couché à côté de lui ? Il avait mal à la tête. Il se mit sur le dos et contempla un moment l'abîme noire qui se présentait à lui. Puis il se redressa. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne distinguait que de vagues formes. La seule source de lumière provenait du réveil mais elle ne l'aidait pas à voir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il tira les rideau, ouvrit la fenêtre puis les volets. La nuit était noire. Une petite lune trônait dans le ciel. Aucune étoile n'était visible. Il se sentait vide. Il se retourna vers la pièce et sursauta. HeeChul était assis au pied du lit et le regardait. Il voyait ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité.

- Tu es là !

- Je suis toujours là !

YeSung s'assit sur le lit à côté de son conjoint. HeeChul sourit. Le cadet l'observa. Il était habillé. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il prit sa main. Elle était froide et douce. Il caressa ses doigts, sa paume. HeeChul le regardait sans rien faire, sans rien dire.

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda YeSung.

- Je pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Mais toi, vas te coucher, tu l'as épuisé.

HeeChul força YeSung à s'allonger et le recouvrit du drap mais il ne vint pas s'allonger à côté de lui. YeSung se redressa et se regarda. Sa silhouette se détachait dans la faible lueur qui émanait de l'extérieur. Il était immobile. YeSung avait l'impression qu'il s'effaçait petit à petit. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et tapota la place libre à côté de lui.

- Allez, viens au moins t'allonger près de moi.

HeeChul se retourna et regarda son amant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il ne sentit pas le lit s'affaisser quand il monta dessus mais sentit son corps se coller contre lui, ses mains venir caresser son torse. Il avait l'impression qu'un petit vent frais se baladait sur son ventre. Il se sentait mieux. Le vide qu'il ressentait se comblait. Il soupira et se retourna vers HeeChul. Il souriait toujours. YeSung le balaya du regard. Il était beau. Extrêmement beau. Son corps semblait si frêle et pourtant il le savait fort. Sa peau laiteuse luisait dans la pénombre. Son torse lisse, des jambes si fines. Il était à croquer. YeSung lui rendit son sourire avant de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

- Je vais te fatiguer, comme ça tu réussiras à dormir.

HeeChul ne répondit pas mais ses gestes montraient clairement qu'il attendait quelque chose. Tout son corps semblait envoyer des signaux qui excitaient de plus en plus YeSung. Il se pencha vers lui et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. HeeChul passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, caressant lentement le dos de son amant. Ce dernier avait toujours cette impression qu'une brise soufflait doucement dans son dos formant des arabesques dans le creux de ses reins. Les lèvres du plus jeune descendirent sur la mâchoire de son amour y déposant de multiples baisers puis dans son cou. Il suçota sa blanche y laissant des marques rouges. HeeChul continuait de le caresser, arquant le dos quand il sentit le souffle chaud et la langue de son aîné sur ses tétons. YeSung s'amusa avec pendant un long moment. Il aimait le goût de la peau d'HeeChul, son odeur, sa douceur. Il descendit le long de son ventre, embrassant chaque centimètre carré qui s'offrait à lui. Il resta longuement au niveau de son nombril, formant des ronds avec sa langue autour de celui-ci. HeeChul passa sa main dans la chevelure brune du plus jeune, prenant grand soin de la décoiffer. YeSung prit ce geste comme une demande de remonter ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il embrassa fougueusement son aîné/ Leurs langues dansaient langoureusement ensemble. Son bas ventre, déjà éveillé de^puis un bon bout de temps commençait à se manifester de plus en plus. HeeChul entreprit alors de retirer son caleçon puis celui de son amant qui était alors le dernier obstacle pour qu'ils puissent atteindre le plaisir charnel. La respiration de YeSung s'accéléra. L'excitation prit le dessus. L'aîné écarta légèrement les cuisses montrant le chemin à son cadet. Celui-ci continuait à lui caresser le dos appuyant de plus en plus au niveau des reins. Il retira une de ses mains et tendit le bras vers le tiroir qu'il ouvrit et en sortit un préservatif. Il fit basculer YeSung sur le dos et lui fit enfiler la prison de latex avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur le dos attendant sagement que l'union naturelle reprenne son droit. Le plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Il se replaça entre ses cuisses et recommença à l'embrasser. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu ardent se déchaînait dans tout son corps. Il aimait ça. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec HeeChul. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il le prépara à la suite. Ses doigts se promenaient en lui se faisant de plus en plus pressant jusqu'au moment où il ne put plus attendre. HeeChul serra les dents, accentuant son emprise sur le dos de son amant. Celui-ci sentit clairement ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau mais ça ne 'empêcha pas d'accéder ses mouvements. Son corps n'était plus que plaisir. Un feu d'artifice explosait en continu dans ses entrailles. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes. HeeChul avait le visage enfouit dans le cou de son cadet et il lui mordait sauvagement la peau. Tout était plaisir en eux et autour d'eux. Leur corps dansaient inlassablement l'un sur l'autre. YeSung poussa un dernier gémissement sonore, donnant un ultime coup de rein. Tout s'arrêta. Les mains du plus vieux reprirent leur place sur le dos de son cadet et formèrent de nouveau des ronds. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, savourant cette douce proximité. Puis YeSung se retira et s'allongea au côté de son amant, la respiration encore courte. HeeChul se leva alors. Son corps nu se détachait dans la lumière de la lune. Il était beau. Il s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre. YeSung le regardait faire sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette vision magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. HeeChul s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

HeeChul se retourna, adressa un dernier sourire à son amant avant de grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre. YeSung ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand il vit son amour faire un pas dans le vide, il se redressa.

- HeeChul ! NOOOOON !

Mais il avait sauté. YeSung resta tétanisé avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre. La nuit était noire. La lune brillait faiblement. Il n'y avait aucune étoile. Aucun bruit. Son cri avait raisonné dans tout l'appartement. LeeTeuk débarqua dans la chambre et se précipita vers YeSung recroquevillé sous la fenêtre, secoué de sanglots.

- YeSung...

- Il a sauté !

- Qui ça ?

- HeeChul... il a sauté... sous mes yeux...

- Non...

- SI ! Je l'ai vu faire. Il était là et... il a sauté ! Il est mort.

- Oui. Il est mort YeSung.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son leader. Il avait dit ça de manière si détachée. Mais il pouvait voir clairement une tristesse profonde dans ses yeux.

- Il y a un mois, continua LeeTeuk doucement.

« Il y a un mois... » Ses mots se répercutèrent dans son cerveau. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Un des côtés du lit n'était pas défait. La fenêtre était fermé. Les volets clôt. Les rideau tiré. Il était habillé. Il était 2 heures du matin.


End file.
